Pretending To Be A Follower
by tinylexie
Summary: Before Draco starts his fifth year at Hogwarts, Lucius wants to make sure that he is aware of the importance of the Ministry's increased control and what that means for Draco's future.


**Author's Note: This takes place shortly after Harry's hearing in the summer before Draco's and Harry's fifth year.**

* * *

><p>Lucius heard a knock on the open door of his study.<p>

"Father, you wanted to see me," a voice then spoke.

Lucius looked up and saw that Draco was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, come in," Lucius replied. "And close the door behind you."

Draco did as his father had ordered. Lucius then motioned for Draco to take a seat in the chair across the table from him.

"You are already aware that there are going to be many changes at Hogwarts this year," Lucius began as soon as his son had sat down.

"Except for the fact that Potter is still going to be there," Draco returned with a disgusted look on his face.

"I am just as upset over that as you are, Draco," Lucius responded, "but this could also work to our advantage. Dumbledore insisted to Fudge that the Dark Lord is back because of Potter's testimony, and with Potter still being around, the public will be constantly reminded of Dumbledore's increasing insanity and thirst for power."

"The public actually believes that Dumbledore wants to be the next Minister?" Draco asked in disbelief. "I hate Dumbledore as much as you do, Father, but he didn't even try to oppose Fudge when the Dark Lord fell all those years ago, even though he clearly had most everyone's favor. Why should things be any different now? What could possibly cause the public to turn against Dumbledore?"

"All those years ago," Lucius replied, "it was clear to everyone that the Dark Lord was gone. Dumbledore couldn't go around telling people that they were still in danger. But now that over a decade has passed since the Dark Lord's supposed defeat, it is now possible to make most of the public believe that Dumbledore has just been bidding his time and waiting for the right moment to act.

"And Potter fits in perfectly with all of this. The Wizarding World worships Potter. They see him as the savior who saved us all from the horror of the Dark Lord. Potter is the perfect person for Dumbledore to use in his supposed bid for power."

"Because the public will see Dumbledore as using Potter as a scare tactic so that people will turn to him instead of Fudge for help," Draco continued, following his father's train of thought. "And from there, Dumbledore will be able to win the people's favor. And eventually, the people will overthrow Fudge and put Dumbledore in his place."

"Exactly," Lucius responded, nodding his head in approval at his son. "I already have Fudge believing all this, along with several other important Ministry officials. The whole public doesn't believe this quite yet, but I'm working on that.

"Meanwhile, Potter will continue to insist that the Dark Lord is back. The boy is pathetically predictable. Fudge, meanwhile, will continue to insist that Potter is delusional and that Dumbledore is encouraging the boy's delusions for his own gain. And since the Dark Lord is laying low for the moment, there will be no visible signs that Potter is telling the truth. In time, most of the people will also begin to view Potter as being delusional. By the time they realize that Potter was telling the truth the whole time, it will be too late. The Dark Lord will once again be in control."

"So, you basically have Fudge under your thumb," Draco stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Lucius confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Then why aren't you trying to become the next Minister of Magic?" Draco asked. "Since Fudge is already doing everything that you say, you might as well be the Minister. And surely you could help the Dark Lord even more than you already are by being the Minister in name."

"I appreciate your sentiments, Draco," Lucius replied, "but there is a good reason why no Malfoy has ever tried to obtain such a position of authority. It is unwise to be the visible leader. If everything is going well for you, then, of course, being the leader is wonderful. However, when things start going wrong, you look bad and it's nearly impossible to recover.

"A mere follower, on the other hand, may look bad for a brief amount of time; but they will eventually be able to recover because they're just followers, not the one who was in charge. A follower can say that they didn't fully understand what they were doing. They can claim that they got deceived by the leader."

"Like you did the first time the Dark Lord fell," Draco concluded, understanding drawing on his face.

Lucius smiled proudly. Then, he said, "That's why it can never be obvious that we're the real ones in charge. We must operate from the shadows. That way, if something does go wrong, we won't risk losing everything. On the other hand, if our side is victorious, then things just get even better for us.

"To get anywhere in life, Draco, you must be good at pretending. You must be able to convince the leader that you are on their side and that you view them as being absolutely wonderful and awe-inspiring. Fudge believes me to be a good friend and a trusted adviser. He believes that he is benefiting from having me on his side. That is important as well, Draco. You must always be seen as valuable. In that way, the leader will not try to cast you aside if they ever come to the realization that you're really working for your benefit instead of theirs. They may not like what you're doing, but at the same time they need you just as much as you need them. You will not have to worry about any harm coming to you."

Draco nodded his head in understanding. Then, he said, "I have a role to play as well, don't I? That's why you wanted to see me."

"Correct," Lucius confirmed with a nod of his head. "As I was saying earlier, there are going to be a lot of changes at Hogwarts this year. I have Fudge scared of Dumbledore. As a result, Fudge will do whatever it takes to keep a hold on his power and authority. He will make sure that the Ministry has control over Hogwarts this year. In particular, Fudge will be placing his Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge at Hogwarts. She will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

Usually, Lucius would have controlled the disgusted expression that crosses his face at his mention of Umbridge's name, but since he was safely concealed from all Ministry eyes in his study, he allowed his true emotions to show.

A disgusted look was also on Draco's face. "That pink obnoxious toad," he sneered. "I have to pretend to like _her_."

"Yes, Draco," Lucius confirmed. "I don't care much for her either, but for the moment the Ministry needs to believe that they are in control. As unpleasant as it will be, and I am sorry for having to subject you to this, Draco; but you must make Umbridge believe that you are a valuable ally."

Draco nodded his head. "It will indeed be very unpleasant, but we will both benefit from this. If I look good in Umbridge's eyes, she will report it back to Fudge. And the fact that I look so good in the Ministry's eyes will just make you look even better."

Draco then realized what he had just said. His eyes widened. "Not that you need my help in that, of course," he said quickly. "Forgive me, Father, if I gave you that impression."

Lucius chuckled. "You did not offend me at all, Draco. And you're right. I already look good in Fudge's eyes, but it certainly won't hurt if you make me look even better. But be warned, Draco, you could hurt me as well, especially if Umbridge does not truly believe that she can trust you and count on your support. You must be a positive reflection of me at all times."

Lucius leaned over the table slightly, so that his face was closer to his son.

"Are you truly prepared for this, Draco?" Lucius pressed. "This is no longer just about trying to impress professors in order to help your grades. This is much more important than that. This is about helping to deceive the Ministry, so that they will not be able to prevent the Dark Lord from taking control. This is serious, Draco. The Dark Lord is not known for his forgiveness or his mercy. You must keep him pleased, and for the moment keeping him pleased means keeping the Ministry pleased."

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair, and he was unable to hide his nervousness at his father's words.

"I wish I did not have to frighten you like this, Draco," Lucius said in a much softer and soothing voice, "but I want to make sure you realize just how serious and dangerous all of this is. I don't want anything to happen to you. Both you and your mother are the most important things to me in this world."

Draco looked at Lucius in surprise. Draco knew that his father loved him in his own unique way, but Draco also knew that Lucius Malfoy was not the type of man who openly expressed his affections or his concerns on a regular basis.

A part of Draco was nervous and a little afraid. But another part of him was pleased and proud to hear that he meant so much to his father.

"I am ready, Father," Draco declared. "I am ready to assist the Dark Lord in any way that I possibly can to help him rise back to his former power and glory."

Draco looked at his father, expecting to see a look of pride on his face. To Draco's surprise, though, there was a slight look of worry on Lucius's face.

"You are not yet required to make that much of a commitment, Draco," Lucius said. "Promise me that you won't do anything foolish. Promise me that you will stay as safe as possible. What you have to do at Hogwarts this year is important, but do not forget that you are still a child. Enjoy your childhood while you still can."

Draco frowned slightly at being called a child. He was going to be taking his O.W.L.s this year for crying out loud. He was almost an adult.

But Lucius looked so serious about this that Draco nodded his head and made no comment on how he didn't like being called a child.

"There's no reason for you to worry about me, Father," Draco insisted. "I will be just fine. And I will make you proud. I promise you that."


End file.
